List of Kmart Stores Closed in 1994
This is a list about stores that closed in the year, 1994 * 212 Haynes Ave., Talladega, AL 35160 * 1401 E. Main St., Blytheville, AR 72315 * 3180 N. College Ave., Fayetteville, AR 72703 * 1801 South Zero, Ft. Smith, AR * 6900 Chestnut St., Gilroy, CA 95020 * 75 Weller Lane, Milpitas, CA 95035 * 235 S. Main, Red Bluff, CA 96080 * 1160 Oro Dam Blvd. E., Oroville, CA 95965 * 1061 W. Henderson Ave., Porterville, CA 93257 * 4298 S. Parker Rd., Aurora, CO 80014 * 9824 Atlantic Blvd., Jacksonville, FL 32225 * 11311 N. Nebraska Ave., Tampa, FL 33612 * 850 Apollo Blvd., Melbourne, FL 32935 * 6735 S. US Hwy. 1792, Fern Park, FL 32730 * 3521 Thomasville Rd., Tallahassee, FL 32308 * 2410 E. Pine Tree Rd., Thomasville, GA 31792 * 2102 Memorial Dr., Waycross, GA 31501 * RR4, US Hwy. 78, Thomson, GA 30824 * 755 S. Big A Rd., Toccoa, GA 30577 * 1420 Radium Springs Road, Albany, GA * 604 Sheldon Ave., Creston, IA 50801 * 2028 Main St., Keokuk, IA 52632 * 603 Brooks Rd., P.O. Box 578, Iowa Falls, IA 50126 * 2211 2nd St., Coralville, IA 52241 * 1300 Woodlawn Rd., RR 1, P.O. Box 33, Lincoln, IL 62656 * 610 E. North Ave., Carol Stream, IL 60188 * 1490 E. Walnut, RR 1, Watseka, IL 60970 * Nova Plaza, 1210 Camp Jackson, Cahokia, IL 62206 * 202 Hwy. No. 66, Tell City, IN 47586 * 2300 E. National Hwy., Washington, IN 47501 * 7900 E. US Hwy. No. 20, Gary, IN 46403 * 2003 E. Tipton, Seymour, IN 47274 * 3771 National Rd. E., Richmond, IN 47374 * 1711 S. Memorial Dr., New Castle, IN 47362 * 5450 E. 82nd St., Indianapolis, IN 46250 * 2811 Nichol Ave., Anderson, IN 46011 * 2190 W. Main St., Greenfield, IN 46140 * 1641 E. State Rd. 44, Shelbyville, IN 46176 * 1451 E. Wabash, Frankfort, IN 46041 * 2310 N. Lebanon St., Lebanon, IN 46052 * 2900 Broadway, Hays, KS 67601 * 1030 S. Kansas, Liberal, KS 67901 * 2013 N. Summit, Arkansas City, KS 67005 * 5010 E. 21st. St. N., Wichita, KS 67208 * 5520 10th St., Great Bend, KS 76530 * 201 Village Center, Harlan, KY 40831 * Kimberly Sq. Shopping Center, S. Main St., Nicholasville, KY 40356 * 700 US Hwy. 641 N., Murray, KY 42071 * Greenup Mall, Diederich Blvd., Ashland, KY 41101 * 6201 Preston Highway, Louisville, KY * 3324 Williams Blvd., Kenner, LA * 5905 Florida Blvd., Baton Rouge, LA * 140 Taunton Ave., Seekonk, MA 02771 * 665 Boston Rd., Springfield, MA 01119 * 1150 Union St. W., Springfield, MA 01089 * 200 Chicago Dr., Jenison, MI 49428 * 2020 Grand River Ave., Okemos, MI 48864 * 901 Faribault Rd., Faribault, MN 55021 * 2100 Northdale Blvd., NW, Coon Rapids, MN 55433 * 7282 Point Douglas Dr. S., Cottage Grove, MN 55016 * 1644 W. Sunshine, Springfield, MO 65807 * 1920 Hwy. 54 N. Fulton, MO 65251 * 60 Haruester Sq., St. Charles, MO 63303 * 2959 Palmyra Rd., Hannibal, MO 63401 * 1800 N. Baltimore, Kirksville, MO 63501 * 719 Teaco Ave., Kennett, MO 63857 * Eastgate Shopping Center, Hwy. 8 E., Cleveland, MS 38732 * Town Sq., 924 Hwy. 135, Columbia, MS 39429 * 5309 Carolina Beach Rd., Wilmington, NC 28412 * 3315 Battleground Ave., Greensboro, NC 27410 * 211 E. Meadow Rd., Eden, NC 27288 * 1735 Dabney Dr., Henderson, NC 27536 * 3700 N. Independence Blvd., Charlotte, NC * 2915 N. Broadway, Minot, ND 58701 * 4305 13th Ave. S., Fargo, ND 58103 * 1305 19th Ave. N., Fargo, ND 58102 * 4000 23rd. St., Columbus, NE 68601 * 1700 E. 23rd. St., Fremont, NE 68025 * 1100 Omaha Ave., Norfolk, NE 68701 * 301 W. Eugene Ave., N. Platte, NE 69101 * 2506 7th St., Las Vegas, NM 87701 * 7100 Lomas Blvd. N.E., Albuquerque, NM 87110 * PO Box 2708, Hwy. 108 E., Silver City, NM 88062 * Grant Ave. Plaza, Grand Ave. Rd., Rd. 6, Auburn, NY 13021 * 3349 Monroe Ave., Rochester, NY * 1025 S. South St., Wilmington, OH 45177 * 1300 Cradduck Rd., Altus, OK 74820 * 4675 Portland Rd. N.E., Salem, OR 97305 * 2490 N. Hwy. 99 W., McMinnville, OR 97128 * Heritage Square, 342 E. 5th North St., Summerville, SC 29483 * 2810 Main St., Newberry, SC 29108 * Chapman Hwy. S., Knoxville, TN 37920 * 1410 S. First St., Union City, TN 38261 * 1111 Madison St., Shelbyville, TN 37160 * 2260 MacArthur Dr., Orange, TX 77630 * 3500 College Ave., Snyder, TX 79549 * Heartland Mall, 304 Early Blvd., Early, TX 76801 * 2802 W. Hwy 281, Edinburg, TX 78539 * 411 E. Main St., Uvalde, TX 78801 * 1200 FM 1462, Alvin, TX 77511 * 2700 Texas Ave., South, College Station, TX 77840 * 2047 Loop 11, Wichita Falls, TX 76305 * 811 E. Hwy. 82, Gainesville, TX 76240 * 9750 Walnut St., Dallas, TX 75243 * 5328 E. Lancaster, Ft. Worth, TX 76112 * 817 Gilmer, Sulphur Springs, TX 75482 * 2205 S. Carter Rd., Petersburg, VA 23805 * 105 W. 8th St., Monroe, WI 53566 * 630 W. Kimberly Ave., WI 54136 * 4015 Cy Ave., Casper, WY 82604